safehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:How To Tell If You're a Demigod/@comment-216.80.115.36-20140427202700/@comment-174.238.129.86-20140429014806
For one we don't even know if 7 is the cabin number for Apollo. No one knows anything like that unless they have been to camp. Your stepdad usually doesn't have anything to do with your godly parent. So in sure his name being bright has nothing to do with it. I'm a Apollo child and my grades aren't bad they are actually pretty good. Many people are better with bows then they are swords, it doesn't mean they are children if Apollo. And there are plenty if people who make their own music and poetry. You seem to only focus on the creative aspect of Apollo. A little with his weapon. And you touched on him relating to the sun. But you don't even mention the connection you feel with these things. Or anything about his medical side. So why don't you mention these things? This is me 1: I'm in love with music. My heart and soul is connected to it. In car rides when music is off I get terrible headaches. I listen to music everyday of my life. 2: I feel strength in the sun. It's relaxes me and energies me. When te sun sets and I'm in the sunlight I start to fall asleep if I'm laying down. I feel peaceful when in the sun. 3: my favorite weapon is the bow and arrow. When shooting it I feel great and it feels natural. Over time I've gotten better with a bow that's not normal. Within a week I get twice as good then I was. 4: I'm a natural medic. I don't know what it is but I just click when I need to heal someone and I heal them. I know exactly what to do in a heart beat. Without even realizing in doing it. 5: my favorite anaimal is the raven. In Harry potter I wanted to be in ravenclaws because it was based off a raven. Really my favorite anaimal a are the snake and the raven. Both are considered anaimal a of Apollo. 6: I'm down to earth or grounded. Most Apollo kids are like this. We are very chill, reasonable, go with the flow type of people. We don't usually fight unless we have to. We do argue but we usually just go with whatever is going in unless we don't want to. 7: I've never tried poetry. At all. But I can interpret it very well and I've written poems for fun. When I do it I feel relaxed and good. 8: ye I draw. I draw all the time. And u love it big it doesn't mean it's a trait of Apollo. 9: I live to sing and tk play instruments and learn about them. This are things I love to do. Sing and instuents. I sing everyday of ky life. I've always been in live with music and everyday it grows stronger. These are some key points if being a Apollo child. Just because you love music and are good with a bow and reasonable doesn't make you a child of apollo. Ok? Oh and another thing some children if Apollo like to run. But those children are usually the extra impulsive ones. The ones who have to move. Like me. I love to run, swim, bike. But those aren't Apollo traits. And Apollo children like nature. We climb trees hang out in te woods some hunt. It's just what we do. Sorry for the extra long post. -Apollo kid